


A Feel for Things

by saltandlimes



Series: The internet let me find you [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Gore, I'm not sure how even to tag this, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Medical Device, Sadism, hux is creepy, myspace au, scalpels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is the first person Hux has had over. But then again, he needs privacy for what he wants to do with Kylo.</p>
<p>Read the tags, guys. Hux's head is a dark place.</p>
<p>MySpace AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feel for Things

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I owe everything to @horatiosroom's (http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/) and the incredible myspace AU. I just love her Hux so much. 
> 
> Also, I confess, it inspired me to listen to MCR again. Oh dear.

Hux doesn't usually bring people over to his house. Hux doesn't usually have anyone to bring anywhere, but even if he did, he wouldn't bring them back here. It's not that he thinks they'd find it strange, though they probably would. Taxidermy tends to have that effect. No, it's because Hux likes his space, his carefully arranged room, his box of tools under his bed. 

Kylo is different.

He has things he wants to do with Kylo that he can't do in Kylo's cute little suburban house, with his politician mother and businessman father just downstairs. Better yet, Kylo wants to do those things with him.

Hux has been building this up over the past few weeks, with careful comments, notes passed in history. He knows how to be careful. He knows how to tease just enough, keep Kylo just enough on edge that he'll do almost anything. And now it's time. He's got everything ready, laid out on his desk with careful precision. There's a suture kit, a pair of gloves in their sterile wrappings. His mouth waters a little looking at it, but he takes a deep breath, relaxes. He's got to go pick up Kylo.

***

Hux raps sharply at the red door, and there's a sound as though someone has tripped over something coming to get the door. He sneers a little, but smooths out his face when the door's pulled open by Kylo's mother. He doesn't want to annoy her, not today. She smiles slightly, but it looks forced.

“Hux. Here to pick up Kylo?” He doesn't think she likes him, but aside from Phasma and Kylo he's not sure if anyone does. He doesn't really care. 

“Yes, Ms. Organa. Is he ready?” She waves him inside and glances to the stairs.

“Kylo! Hux is here!” Her voice is deafening, and for an instant Hux feels a hot flash of annoyance. But then it washes away as Kylo prances down the stairs. He's in a lime green shirt today, the v-neck so deep that Hux is surprised not to see a pink nipple peaking out. His jeans are black, the rips almost up to where his boxers end. It's somehow absurd and completely enthralling at the same time. He flips his hair out of his eyes as he gets to the bottom of the stairs, glancing at his mother before fixing his eyes on Hux. 

“Hey.” His voice is soft, and Hux smirks a little at him. 

“Hey. Ready to go?” Kylo nods and they head to the door. As they're about to leave, he turns back.

“Bye, Mom. See you later.” 

“Curfew at 11:30, Kylo. Don't forget.” Kylo snorts, but nods. The moment the door slams shut behind them, though, he turns back and flips her off, cursing under his breath. Hux moves a little closer, close enough that he can mutter into Kylo's ear, can feel Kylo's shiver as he does.

“I can't believe your mother let you walk out of the house like this. Guess she doesn't mind her son looking like a slut.” There's a short rush of exhilaration as Kylo pauses, gasps. He doesn't say anything, though, and Hux smiles. “That's ok though. You're only going to be a slut for me.”

He pulls open the passenger seat of the beat up black truck and watches Kylo fold himself carefully into the too small cab. It's a little small for Hux as well, but he counts himself lucky that his father had it lying unused. Its large bed makes transporting larger "experiments" easier. They start to drive, Kylo chattering on about something _terrible_ that had happened just the other day, and wasn't his father such a _bitch._ Hux almost tunes it out, nodding at the right moments as he goes over things in his head one last time. It's only when Kylo stops in the middle of a long sentence about his father's stupid boat and looks around with confusion that Hux starts really paying attention to his passenger. 

“Where the hell are we going, Hux?” There are trees all around them now. 

“My house, where do you think, Kylo? Oh I forgot. You don't think.” Kylo laughs a little breathlessly but retorts.

“I didn't realize you lived in the middle of freaking nowhere.” Hux nods, turns down a side road leading past the bank of a lake. They're almost to his house. Just a few more minutes. 

When they pull into the driveway there's only one other car there and Hux smiles a little in satisfaction. Only his mother home, and she won't bother him if he doesn't ask her to. The house itself is large, if a little run down. Hux shuts off the motor, turns to look at Kylo.

“Well, here it is. Home sweet home.” Kylo kicks open the sticky door on his side and slides down. As he starts to walk towards the house Hux catches up, palms his ass quickly in those tight jeans.

“Slut...” he whispers. Then he's in front of Kylo, leading him to the front door. It pays to keep Kylo interested. And he thinks he likes the feel of Kylo's ass under his hands. 

His mother is in the front room working on bills when he and Kylo come in. She looks up, then quickly darts her eyes away as Hux stares at her. She gives Kylo a curious stare and Hux sighs. He guesses he's feeling generous. He can introduce them.

“Mom, this is Kylo. Kylo, my mother, Alice Hux.” She nods, focus on Kylo, keeping her eyes away from Hux. 

“Are you staying for dinner, Kylo? I'm afraid that we don't usually eat as a family, but if you're going to be here I can make sure to make enough for you.” Kylo nods, and his voice is much more respectful than when he was talking to his own mother.

“That would be great, Ms. Hux.” Hux is done with this, grabs Kylo's hand and tugs him through the family room. He snags the fifth of vodka on the sideboard as he walks past, knows that his mother is staring at them but doesn't turn. She won't say anything. The hall is dark as he leads Kylo down it, a few of his mother's projects lining the walls. He has the only first floor bedroom, but it's tucked away behind workshops and the family room, a world away from the dining room where his mother is working. When they finally get into it, Kylo takes one look around and laughs.

“Neat freak much, Hux?” He's still chortling as his gaze falls on the desk and catches sight of the scalpel, the hydrogen peroxide that Hux laid out so carefully this morning. He gives a sort of strangled gasp and turns to look at Hux. Hux doesn't let Kylo catch his eye though, busies himself with pulling two clean lowball glasses from where they sit on top of his dresser, pouring some of the vodka into both. Kylo sniffs suspiciously at his when Hux hands it to him, but slurps at it without being prompted. He dissolves into splutters at the first swallow though, gasping.

“What the hell is this, Hux? Cleaning fluid?” Hux takes a careful sip, smiles at the slight burn as it slides down his throat. 

“Russian Standard. It's actually rather good.” Kylo snorts, but makes another wincing attempt. Hux, though, sets his glass down on the desk and makes his way to the room's other door, beckoning to Kylo. He's always considered himself the luckiest of his brothers in that he's the only one who has an exterior door on his room. Sometimes he wonders if it's just because his mother doesn't care if he leaves or not, but he usually pushes that thought away the moment he has it. 

“Come on.” Kylo sets down his glass as well, comes over.

“What are we going to do, Hux?” Hux smirks, steps out onto the little stoop and folds himself down to sit on it. He pulls a pack of Marlborough reds out of his pocket, offers one to Kylo as Kylo collapses gracelessly down next to him. Kylo stares a little, but pulls one out. When they're both lit, Hux finally decides to answer. 

“I've got some ideas...” He lets it trail off, runs his eyes up and down Kylo quickly, making sure the younger boy notices. Kylo chokes on breath, coughing a little. Hux sneers, blows out a stream of smoke as he reaches up to flick at the piercing in Kylo's eyebrow. 

“Did it hurt, when you got this?” Kylo shrugs.

“A little. Not as much as some of the others.” He follows Hux's hand a little, maybe subconsciously, as Hux pulls it away, leaning in. Hux leans in too, pitches his voice lower as he whispers into Kylo's neck.

“Would you let me give you one someday?” Kylo tenses a little, a short moan escaping before he can get himself under control again. He nods, a little more quickly than Hux bets he would want to under different circumstances, but it's easy to get Kylo to lose his always tenuous control. It's one of the many things Hux likes about him. He stubs out the butt, smoked almost down to filter. 

“You know, Kylo, no one will bother us here. And I've got some things I want to try. Will you let me?” Kylo nods again, but Hux wants to hear it off his lips. He lowers his voice a little, cold and sneering. “Will you let me take a scalpel to that pretty back of yours? I've been needing a human subject to investigate for weeks. But scientists need consent for human subjects research.” Kylo stubs out his cigarette too, turns to face Hux. 

“Yes. Yes, please, Hux.” And Hux likes that a lot. He reaches out, pulls Kylo to his feet, leads him back inside. When they're both in his room, he gestures at Kylo's glass. 

“Drink up.” Kylo hurries to obey while Hux locks the bedroom door. He doesn't think that his mother will bother them, but there's always a chance that his younger brother Aleksandros will decided to spy, and he doesn't really want that to happen. Then he shakes out the clean sheet he's gotten out for this and covers the floor. Kylo's apparently downed the rest of the glass as thought it was a shot and is standing, watching Hux.

“Take that slutty shirt off, Kylo. Even if I can almost see your nipples already, I need the rest of you.” Kylo shrugs out of it and Hux takes a moment to scan over the muscles that ripple across his stomach. He can think of how they'd look much better, but on the whole, Kylo has a nice body. When Kylo is standing there naked from the waist up, Hux gestures to the absurdly ripped jeans. 

“Those too, Kylo.” Kylo blushes a little, but pulls them down as well. He's half hard, and Hux can see the bulge of his cock against his boxers, but Kylo doesn't say anything about it, and Hux doesn't want to do anything about it right now. He just gestures to the sheet.

“Lie down on your stomach, Kylo. I'm only going to make one incision... today. I think we should start small. I just want to get a feel for things.” Hux's stomach feels tight in anticipation. He really wants to get a feel for things. Kylo spreads himself out on the sheet and Hux strokes one hand down his back, smiling.

“You're much prettier like this, Kylo. I was right. All those pictures in the history text would have been much better with you in them.” Kylo shivers against Hux's hand, but doesn't say anything. Hux hopes he's thinking about those pictures, about what it's like to feel that pain.

Hux lays out the suture kit, the scalpel, the gloves. He's got a glass ready, pours the hydrogen peroxide into it to sterilize the blade. The gloves snap as he pulls them on, and Kylo starts at the sound, but doesn't look up. Hux smiles. He takes up the scalpel, tears open an alcohol wipe to rub against the curve of Kylo's shoulder blade. He's thought a lot about where he'll start and this seems like a good spot for a first time. It's not as good as Kylo's front, but Hux hasn't ever done this on a human, and he doesn't want to make a mistake. Goosebumps rise on Kylo's skin as Hux swipes the wipe over it and Hux smooths them away with a latex covered hand. 

“Don't scream, Kylo. You can cry, but don't scream.” Kylo nods, and Hux lets the scalpel bite into the soft flesh at the corner of the bone. The first slice is easy, Kylo's skin parting under the sharp blade. Blood wells out, and Hux dabs it away with the sterile dressing he's gotten out. He reminds himself not to let Kylo bleed too much. The slice is about an inch long now, long enough that it makes a red line on Kylo's pale back. Kylo is whimpering, shaking a little, but hasn't said anything. Hux feels his breathing speeding up. He reaches forward, dropping the dressing, but the cut isn't deep enough than he can fit a finger inside yet. He goes back to it with the scalpel.

He just wants a fingertip inside.

Kylo's crying now, but every other gasping sob seems almost a moan, and Hux can see his hips jerk a little with every new pass of the scalpel. Finally the cut is big enough, and Hux pushes the first finger of his right hand inside, feeling around. The scalpel is abandoned next to Kylo as he lies panting. Hux strokes lightly at the softness under his finger. There's the warm rush of blood around him, but also the slick slide of Kylo's muscles, the feeling of his torn flesh. Hux's breathing speeds again, and he's almost panting. 

“Fucking hell, Kylo,” he swears, and he isn't really sure what he's saying. Suddenly he notices how much blood is still leaking out of the wound. He has to stitch Kylo up now. It's a wrench to pull his finger free of the suck of Kylo's body, and he misses the warmth and the slide as soon as it's out entirely. But the stitching itself is almost as fun as making the cut in the first place. The lines of incision are still perfectly straight, and it takes little work to match them up, to rinse out the wound quickly with the saline he's got in a syringe. Then he's using the hemostat to hold the needle as he pushes it through Kylo, making tiny new holes to fix the larger one he's cut into Kylo's body. Kylo is sobbing now, but his hips still work as Hux ties off the end of the stitches, rinses off his back with the waiting water. The sheet has blood spattered on it, and more is going to stain it where the gloves Hux shucks off fall.

“Turn over Kylo. Fuck.” Hux is shaking, is glad that his hands were steady guiding the needle through Kylo's flesh. When Kylo sits up a little, turns to face Hux, his cheeks are streaked with the remains of his eyeliner and his lips look almost bitten through. Before Hux knows what he's doing he's pulling Kylo to him, tasting the blood on those lips. Kylo's shaking too, but he kisses back desperately. 

“You were so good. I knew you'd love this. Fuck Kylo. Let me blow you?” Hux isn't sure what's driving him on, but the head of Kylo's cock is peeking out of his boxers, and if he can't have his fingers back inside Kylo right now, he'll settle for Kylo's cock down his throat. Kylo nods emphatically, and Hux sinks down to lie on the floor of the room, head between Kylo's splayed legs. 

Kylo's cock is hot, leaking as Hux pulls it into his mouth. Kylo moans, and Hux wonders momentarily if this is the first blowjob he's ever gotten. Then he pushes that aside, focuses on the taste of Kylo's precome. His cock is long, but Hux manages to relax his throat. It's the first time he's ever been able to do that. To be honest, the blowjobs he's given in the past have been only halfhearted reciprocation for ones he's gotten. This time, though, he wants to make this good for Kylo. Maybe, he thinks, if he makes it good enough, Kylo will let him do this again, will let him do more. 

Kylo is panting above him, and Hux catches an occasional swear as he tongues over the head of Kylo's dick. Hux suddenly wants his fingers back inside Kylo, can't bear to have them outside any longer. At the same moment, he becomes aware of his own dick, pressing hard now into the floor of his bedroom. He gets up a little onto his knees, tilts Kylo's hips. Then he's rubbing a spit-slick finger over Kylo's hole, and Kylo's whimpering again, cock jumping in Hux's mouth with every press of Hux's fingers. 

“Fuck, Hux. I'm going to come. Fuck.” Hux pushes a little more, slides the tip of his finger inside just as Kylo starts to spill into his mouth. He's tugging at his own cock with his free hand, and it only take a few flexes of his finger inside Kylo and a few loose tugs at his cock to have him spilling as well, painting the sheet with come that mixes with droplets of Kylo's blood. 

He pulls back, sitting on his heels, still perfectly dressed except for his cock lying spent outside of his trousers. Kylo stares back at him, looking completely wiped. Hux smiles him. He has the oddest feeling, almost grateful. 

“That was... Fuck, Hux. That was...” Kylo's voice is unsteady, and Hux tucks himself back into his pants. He grabs a gatorade off of his desk, set there earlier just for Kylo.

“Drink this. Then you can have more vodka.” Hux has a painkiller ready if Kylo complains, but he'd rather not give it to him. He knows Kylo doesn't want it. Kylo drinks obediently, and, when the bottle is finished, stares up at Hux almost adoringly.

“So what else do you want to do?” Hux smiles back. He's got a few ideas...

**Author's Note:**

> I gave in and made a tumblr. Follow me at [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
